Ave Imperator
by Irishandveryproud
Summary: One boy's rise through the ranks of Caesar's legion and one girls struggle to survive in the viscous bloodthirsty world of the legion. Those who serve the glory of Caesar and the legion shall see the world burn in his name. Hail Mars! Hail Caesar!
1. Chapter 1

"**Ave Imperator"**

"It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience."

Gaius Julius Caesar. 

Fire, screaming, his mother, his father, dragged out of their hut by men in strange armour, they raiders laughed as they ravaged his mother and forced his father to watch. The child's eyes blurred with tears as he tried to take in what was happening all around him. He tried to stifle the cry that was building inside of him but he it burst out of his mouth.

The sound quickly drew the attention of one of the soldiers.

"Decanus we have a child here" cried the man struggling to be heard above the cacophony of screaming and slaughter.

Through the fire and the smoke the boy saw a man wearing similar armour as the one holding his arm, but instead of a plain helmet the man had a headdress of feathers covering his helmet along with a pair of goggles and a bandanna so that his face was completely covered.

Unable to control his emotions any longer the boy started sobbing uncontrollably his body shuddering under the force of his sobs. Seemingly disgusted with the display the man holding him threw him onto the ground. The Decanus stormed over and yanked the young boy hard by his hair so that his head was jerked back by the force. He screamed into the boy's face "do not show weakness boy, look to your parents and see what their weakness has caused".

He motioned to a soldier watching over the boy's parents who then drew his machete from a belt around his waist and in two swift movements decapitated the boy's parents. As their heads rolled by the young boy's feet and he looked into the dead eyes of his parents he began to understand what the Decanus had told him. He remembered the years of struggling and pain caused by his alcoholic father who was never able to properly feed his family and a mother who worked as a prostitute to enable the family to survive. Memories of being beaten by both his drunken father and his mother's clients flooded his mind.

The feeling's that he remembered of hunger, despair, emotions caused by his parents. His silence appeared to please the Decanus. The young boy was led to the back of the village past the stacks of dead bodies being burned and past the ruins of what was once his home. To a group of other boys from the village who were manacled together in a line whimpering, while under the watchful eye of some other legionnaire's who made sure to mercilessly beat the group of boys when they thought that the children were making too much noise the terror on their tear streaked faces was evident.

As he felt the iron manacles being clamped around his small seven year old wrists Calvin the young frightened weak boy was no more and something else had now been created in the fires of a ruined town.

Something born in the fires of war and slaughter.

(Please Review and tell me what you think and any advice you have give to me constructive criticism included, Hail Caesar!)


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ave Imperator"**

"Experience is the teacher of all things"

Gaius Julius Caesar.

Blood and dust, it was all he could see, and all he could taste. He could feel the force of the blows raining down on him like boulders. On the verge of giving up, he closed his eye's, the faces of his parents flashed before his eye's, his father drunk and raving while his mother rode out another dose of jet. Rage and anger filled his entire body, and with a roar of hate like a wild animal the boy who was once Calvin threw his attacker off of him and pounced onto his sparring partner he began to pummel the other boys face relentlessly until all that was left of the boy's face was a mass of blood, bruises, and swelling.

"Enough" shouted the legionnaire instructor who had been observing the training exercise from the edge of a hastily erected arena fence off using small wooden poles and rope. The other legionnaire trainees stood at the side line in a line perfectly still and silent.

The instructor loomed over the victor and placed a massive gauntleted hand onto his shoulder "good work Marcus". Calvin grinned enjoying the sound of his new legion name, the instructor had given it to him when he had first arrived with the other boy's.

"Arturas" bellowed the instructor to the boy who was motionless on the ground, nothing moving except for the heaving of his chest. "press ups now! until I tell you to stop" the boy groaned and dragged his body off the ground and began his punishment.

Marcus did not feel sorry for Artuas, in the legion if you failed you were punished. Marcus had changed in these six years considerably, he was faster and stronger than he could have ever been if he had remained at home, he was beginning to become a proper legionnaire, ruthless, skilled and with a surprising flair for intelligence, always being the first of the trainees to perfect a technique or finish first in a training exercise, his skills were not going unnoticed among the other trainees who believed he would easily reach Decanus before any of them.

"Now next one" said the instructor grinning he gestured to another boy in the line and the boy stepped forward.

"Your opponent boy will be Claudius". The confusion on the boy's face was apparent as he racked his brain searching for any recognition of it but failed.

Grinning from ear to ear the instructor raised his fingers too his mouth and blew two sharp whistles. Barking could be heard coming from the slave pens to the south of the camp and in the blink of an eye a legion mongrel burst forth from a gap between two tents, it was easily the size of a twelve year old boy which coincidently was the average age of most of the other trainee's.

"Boy's meet Claudius, now you" gesturing to the boy he had called forward, "kill him". Shocked the boy placed one foot into the arena and no sooner had he done so, Claudius was upon him in one bound it had pinned the young trainee to the ground and went for a swift bite to the throat, however this was held back by the boy's arms held out before him desperately trying to keep the jaws of the hound from biting his throat out.

Marcus watched the ordeal silently going over in his head the outcomes of this fight and all ended with the young boy's death. The dog's jaws got closer and closer to the young trainee's throat as the boy's strength began to fail.

A legionnaire in the uniform of a Decanus who had also been observing the fight noticed that the instructor was not going to step in to save the boy. He leaped into the arena and grabbed Claudius by the scruff of his neck dragging him off of the boy.

"Are you trying to kill this trainee" roared the Decanus.

"This is not your area to interfere in Adrianus" replied the instructor menacingly while also placing his hand on the hilt of his machete.

"These boys are not to experience their death until I take them to their first battle! There is no honour in a death on a training exercise with a hound, would you deny this boy the right to fight for Mars and Caesar?". Without waiting for an answer the Decanus turned away from the arena dragging a disgruntled whimpering Claudius behind him. Regaining his earlier composure the instructor turned once again to the trainee's.

"Find a new sparring partner" he bellowed.

When night came upon the camp the trainee' returned to their respective tents to complete the final task of the day before going to bed, cleaning every last speck off of their tunic and padding. The task would take half an hour and the kit would be expected by the instructor in the morning. As Marcus scrubbed at a piece of dirt stuck between the shoulder pads of his leather padding he listened to the sounds of the camp that had been his home for six years now the sound of a machete being sharpened , a mongrel barking, and the screams of the slaves being broken in made him feel safe and secure. A cool wind blew in through the flaps of his tent bringing with it the smell of cooked meat and bitter drink. The camp where Marcus was, was situated a few miles north of the legion's capital city of Flagstaff Marcus had only heard rumours of the great city and dearly hoped he would one day be granted the honour entering the city, or even better entering at the head of a triumph after winning a great battle in the name of Caesar against the enemies of the legion. With these pleasant thoughts in his head Marcus returned to his cleaning with a smile.

(If anyone has any ideas about the homeland of the legion message me them by all means and please review, Hail Caesar!)


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ave Imperator"**

(Hey again this chapter will introduce a new character who has certain problems, I may use this character as a main character or I may not, review and message me any advice Arizona is a big place plenty of room for creativity, the legions land includes New Mexico, Arizona, Colorado, Denver,)

Veteran Decanus Brutus sipped from his canteen relishing the feeling of the warm liquid flowing down his throat, with a sigh of satisfaction he laid his canteen onto the straw mat which lay at his feet. He smiled as the cool wind of the Arizona desert blew in through his tent flap. Memories of home came unbidden to his mind, the sun soaked plains of New Mexico, his small estate where he had lived with his daughter and some household slaves ever since his wife died. He was forever in his superiors debt for allowing him time to recuperate and to build a stable livelihood for his child.

His earlier career in the Frumentari had ensured him a sizeable dwelling upon the completion of his assignment into the lands of California. He grinned as he remembered his herd of Brahmin, his fields of maize and his small house on top of a small hill, but his mood soured as the thoughts of his wife returned and the warm tender feelings about his home were replaced by the cold dark memories of his wife and her death.

Suddenly the sound of rustling could be heard outside his tent, his body tensed in preparation for an assault and his fists clenched ready to lash out at any animal or would be assassin that would step into his tent. "Hey It's only weakling profligate who's trying to kill you and is barely able to run a mile" said the voice outside with a chuckle."Adrianus you sly bastard" laughed Brutus. "Enter my humble abode".

The man known as Adrianus was the epitome of what a legionnaire should aspire to be, tall, broad shoulders ,handsome face and a cunning intelligence that would have been put to good use in the frumementari had he not wanted a more combat orienated role and he had opted for being a Prime Decanus in charge of a conubernia of eight prime legionaires. Adrianus's piercing blue eyes bore into Brutus's eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Adrianus".

"I wish to merely check up on an old friend" Adrianus answered coldly as he stared at Brutus. Shifting uncomfortably Brutus felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, he hoped that Adrianus hadn't noticed how nervous he was. Suddenly Adrianus darted past Brutus and grabbed the canteen hidden behind his back.

He took a sip from it and immediately spat out the golden liquid, and threw the rest onto the floor. "Alcohol, the drink of weaklings, the poison of degenerate scum, Brutus those three years you spent in California for what? A few maps on troop movements, I'v noticed you partaking in strange things since you have returned, you never seem to take any slave girls, in the name of Mars Brutus you don't even beat your slaves any more, and now alcohol, I should have known it was because of that profligate whore you brought back".

With a growl of anger Brutus threw himself onto Adrianus and pinned him to the wrapping his hands around his throat. "Don't you ever call Celine a whore" roared Brutus.

"I'm sorry Brutus but you have got to stop this, you are shaming yourself and your daughter put the past behind you and embrace the future, this weakness is hardly befitting one of the greatest soldiers in the legion" Adrianus spluttered out.

Reluctantly Brutus pulled himself off of Adrianus "I am sorry too my friend". Standing up to leave Adrianus turned to Brutus to deliver his parting words. "I will not report you because of our shared history, and on the account you have saved my life twice, but I must also ask is where is your daughter Brutus, what happened to Olivia?"

"She's right here with me" said Brutus with a sly smirk.

(Olivia will be introduced in the next chapter, tell me if you would like to see more of Brutus and should he get worse or better? And don't forget to review, Hail Caesar)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ave Imperator.**

"As a rule, men worry more about what they can't see than about what they can."

Gaius Julius Caesar.

Olivia crept around the back of the tents like a rad cougar, tip toeing and crawling when the situation requires it. Olivia was twelve years old with dazzling emerald eyes, long raven black hair and a tanned skin tone which her father said came from the ancient Hispanic tribal ancestors, she was a little goddess. Well that was what her dad kept telling her, Olivia just wanted a normal life back at her father's estate, she didn't want to be married off to some centurion.

She knew she was better than that thanks to her father. The education she had received from her father had made her into a very intelligent, and independent young girl, a trait not at all appreciated by the men of the legion. Her father had taught her how to read and write and also about the lives and customs of people outside the legion, she especially liked dads story's about California because that's where her mother was from, her mother had died in child birth and the pain at never knowing her own mum still hurt her.

As she turned the corner of the last tent she saw it, her objective the one place in the whole camp where she could relax and be herself. "What are you doing here slave" growled a voice behind her.

Startled she spun around to face her captor, she expected a legionnaire but instead stood face to face with a mere trainee. She could make out his face because of the moonlight that bathed the camp. He was around her age with dark hair and a tanned complexion.

Recovering from her shock Olivia racked her mind for an answer. "I'm truly sorry sir, I shall return to my quarters at once."

The boy looked shocked for a moment "Wait you're the Decanus's offspring, I…I should go…I'm cleaning my armour….Vale" he replied trying to sound as mature as possible.

She had been taught by her father to always speak with respect to all men except slaves, it was just the way of the world he used to say. But here was a boy her own age and it was a chance to finally have some companionship since she left the farm with her father. So she took a risk, "Would you like to come with me to the hill outside camp sir?" queried Olivia.

Marcus might have been a Legionary in training but he was still only a child and the indoctrination of legion training hadn't yet kicked in. "Yes ok" he replied sheepishly.

"Ok, follow me than" said Olivia with a dazzling smile and took off running, Marcus had to sprint to keep up with the young girl. When they eventually got to the hill outside the camp the whole of the Arizona wasteland stretched before them with the occasional flickering of lights from settlements and legion camps, and far off in the distance were the lights and soaring buildings of Flagstaff, the legion capital.

The two children sat down and took in the spectacle that unfolded before them. While Marcus stared dreamily at the city of Flagstaff in the distance, Olivia took out a small notebook and a pencil and began to write in it.

Marcus turned around and saw the notebook and in a shocked voice asked if she could write.

"Yes I can, would you like me to teach you?" Olivia asked and drew a small lighter out of her pocket to illuminate the page.

Nodding his head up and down Marcus shuffled closer to Olivia and gazed in wonderment at this seemingly mystical art of writing.

Two children, a girl and a boy, both part of the machine that is Caesars legion who would otherwise never have been allowed talk as equals sat on a hill during the night. They enjoyed every moment of it.

Marcus and Olivia now had someone they could call a friend.

(There that's it for the childhood of Olivia and Marcus I'm sorry to anyone who wanted action but I assure you it is coming in the next chapter Marcus is now an official recruit Decanus and his first assignment is given, please review and give me any ideas you have also on a side note how does Post-apocalyptic Denver sound to ye?)

Hail Caesar!


	5. Chapter 5

"**Ave Imperator"**

(4 years later)

Marcus stood proud and erect in the blazing sun, his new armour gleaming and the feathers on his Decanus helmet ruffling in the wind. He stood at the head of his conterburnia of eight recruits. Marcus had known these boys for most of his life and finally they would become legionaires together.

The recruits had been standing in front of the veteran Decanus's tent for three hours now waiting for the Decanus to administer the oath and for their instructor to perform Suovetaurilia for them a Brahmin tied to a post beside them would be used in the ceremony.

Finally the tent flap was thrown aside and veteran Decanus Brutus stepped out of the tent and into the blazing Arizona sun. Suited in the armour of a veteran with spiked pauldrons and black and white feathers denoting his rank on his helmet.

"Brothers, you have completed your induction into the blessed army of Mars!"

"Caesar,Caesar,Caesar" the recruits shouted back while punching the air.

"We offer this sacrifice to Mars the father to our father Caesar so that you recruits will bathe in the blood of the profilgate and the degenerate".

"Hail Mars, hail Caesar" the recruits replyed punching the air once more.

The legionnaire instructor walked up to the Brahmin and slit its throat with a knife in one swift movement, the instructor let the blood flow over his hands and he turned to the recruits.

"Remove your helmets" the recruits complied undoing bandanas, chinstraps and googles. All the recruits stood before the instructor bare faced and let him smear their faces with the blood of the Brahmin. The instructor stood before them and held his fist up to the sky.

"Vivie honestae morere Gloria" the instructor shouted.

"Gloria" the recruits shouted back.

Nodding his head the instructor turned his back on them and left. They were no longer recruits, they were legionairres and they did not need him, not anymore.

"Recruits you are to report to the blacksmith to receive your weapons and supplies you are joining with the third centuria from the fifth cohort under centurion Levidicus, hail Caesar!"

"Hail Caesar" the recuits replied placing their right hand over their chest. Marcus strapped his helmet back on to his head and marched at the head of his conterburnia to the blacksmiths tent. When they reached the forge Marcus noticed the usual features an anvil, and other normal tools were there but there was also other weirdly shaped tools that could cut metal at the push of a button they seemed almost mystical. The Veteran Decanus turned a blind eye to the blacksmiths equipment as the armour and weapns he made were top quality.

Out of the forge rose a massive man standing nearly two heads taller than Marcus. He wore the armour of a prime legionnaire. Raising his head the man took in the faces of the recruits facing him.

"Ave, each of you will receive a machete, four pilum, and a bag of food and water, you will find all of them on the table there"

The recuits all went to the table and strapped their weapons onto themselves and slung the bags over their backs. Marcus slipped his machete into his belt and signalled his men to move out. The group of boys now fully armed and armoured jogged to the outskirts of the camp and came across their assigned centuria.

(In Brutus's tent)

"What news from Denver Levidicus?" said brutus to the large centurion in front of him.

"Not good, the hound masters are encountering staunch ressistance from settlers in the city who will not accept legion rule, they have killed nearly a dozen legionnaires and will kill more if something is not done" replyed the centurion by the name of Lividicus.

"Which is where you come in?" querried Adrianus who had been in the corner of the tent for the durity of the conversation.

"Yes, Frumentaris have discovered a series of old secret entrances into the settlers sky scrapers, the only thing preventing the hound masters from coordinating an offensive is because they lack the man power for an assault, when my centurie arrives we will slaughter those fools and their rifles will count for nothing in the face of cold legion steel!"

"That sounds like a worthy fight Lividicus I envy you" Brutus slumped in his chair unfortunately lord Caesar has called me to Flagstaff to inquire about California's defences"

"Surely that is the highest honour Brutus that could be bestowed onto you to return to the great city and to meet the son of Mars himself" shouted Lividicus jealously evident in his voice"

"Your right Lividicus, Hail Caesar"

"Hail Caesar" intoned the others. "I leave the camp tomorrow with my daughter and intrust the camp to Adrianus".

"My thanks sir, also a word of warning, things are not well in flagstaff".

(there we have it Marcus is now a legionnaire heading to Denver and Brutus and Olivia aare going to flagstaff the capital of the legions lands, please review and offer advice if you have questions I promise to answer all of them, and also would ye like 2 separate chapters one for Marcus arriving in Denver and one for Olivia and Brutus in flagstaff or should I interlap the two?.Please review cheers!)


End file.
